


La riunione

by Bridget_Lannister



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Reunions, Sex, Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_Lannister/pseuds/Bridget_Lannister





	1. L'email

L’EMAIL  
Maggio 2019:  
“Quindi tu mi stai dicendo che Elizabeth Marks e Rio Aguilar stanno insieme? Che sono sposati?”  
“Si Jason, Paul me lo ha detto quando abbiamo ricevuto l’email della riunione”  
“Rio Aguilar e Elizabeth Marks?” ridisse il vecchio compagno di liceo, Jason alla sua amica Alice. Nessuno del loro vecchio liceo, aveva saputo che il grande Rio Aguilar, titolare della squadra di calcio, avesse sposato il “topo di biblioteca” Beth. Bhe nemmeno nessuno sapeva che Rio fosse diventato il capo di una gang o che Beth fosse una spacciatrice.  
Erano passati 10 anni da quando la Detroit High era finita per i diplomati del 1999, 10 anni in cui la vita della maggior parte era cambiata.  
Durante il loro periodo a scuola ne Beth ne Rio si era parlati una volta, se proprio bisogna essere pignoli, si sono parlati due volte e dico solo due volte nell’arco di quattro anni, erano troppo diversi per frequentare la stessa compagnia di amici e Rio, a parere di tutti era troppo figo per uscire con delle sfigate del calibro di Elizabeth Marks. Fino a che circa 7 anni dopo le loro vite furono scritte per essere sulla stessa linea.  
***  
Luglio 2012:  
“Chi diavolo sei!” disse Beth di fronte all’uomo tatuato con una pistola d’oro tra le sue mani  
“Oh tesoro, davvero non ti ricordi di me?” chiese lui sogghignando verso la stessa ragazza per cui aveva avuto una cotta per tutta la durata delle superiori “Mi sconvolge che non ti ricordi di me Elizabeth”  
“So chi sei Rio, cosa diavolo vuoi da me” sentendo ancora come le sue gambe tremassero all’ascolto del suo nome per intero pronunciato dall’uomo che fu il suo incubo per i quattro anni delle superiori.  
“Voglio solo i soldi che tu e le tue amichette mi avete rubato e li rivoglio ora. Quindi affrettati e chiamale Elizabeth!” disse sorridendo e risedendosi sul ripiano della cucina, afferrando una mela a mordendola.  
Si guardarono per tutto il tempo, fino a che le sue amiche arrivarono e fu così che il re e la regina iniziarono il loro impero.   
***  
Maggio 2019:  
La casa era silenziosa Lea ti circa 7 mesi si era addormentata tra le braccia di suo padre che la teneva stretta stretta. L’arrivo di una nuova Email, fece voltare Beth dal conteggio dei soldi precipitandosi a togliere l’audio dal computer prima di svegliare la piccola che si era appena addormentata. Meno di 30 secondi e un email comparse anche sul computer di suo marito.  
L’email era molto semplice e coincisa, veniva da Julie Parks, la loro vecchia rappresentante di classe e anche la vecchia fiamma di Rio che invitava alla riunione dei 10 anni:  
Sei invitato alla riunione della Detroit High, che si terrà il mese prossimo.  
Spero con cuore che tu possa venire per non mancare a questa splendida rimpatriata di gruppo con i tuoi più cari amici.  
Con affetto Julie Parks!  
Bhe questo era quello che c’era scritto sulla email di Beth, su quella di Rio c’era qualche riga in più:  
Sei invitato alla riunione della Detroit High, che si terrà il mese prossimo.  
Spero con cuore che tu possa venire per non mancare a questa splendida rimpatriata di gruppo con i tuoi più cari amici.  
Con affetto Julie Parks!   
p.s. spero tanto di vederti e di ricordare qualche momento speciale insieme a te cucciolo. Sono passati 10 anni e non smetto di pensare a te.  
Beth era così arrabbiata, quella schifosa voleva fare sesso con suo marito la sera del riunione, quando sentì qualcuno che le toccava la spalla  
“Piccola, non starai pensando di andare vero?” chiese lui baciandole dolcemente la testa  
“Si voglio andare!”  
“Perché?” chiese lui sedendosi vicino a lei   
“Rio quella ragazza mi ha fatto passare l’inferno e ora tocca a me” disse lei sorridendo all’uomo che amava da morire.  
“Beth…”  
“No Rio!”  
“Sono felicemente sposato” disse lui sorridendo e toccandosi la fede  
“Glielo faremo vedere” disse lei tornando a vedere come stava loro figlia.


	2. La promessa

LA PROMESSA  
Maggio 2019:  
Era passata una settimana da quella email e Beth aveva già confermato della presenza di tutti e due. Il suo cervello esplose quando Julie Parks rispose all’email di Rio   
-Oh mio caro Rio sono felice di vedere che ci sarai anche tu e anche non accompagnato, ci divertiremo a rivivere i nostri bei momenti insieme….-  
Ed è qui che Elizaabeth Aguilar decise di sbattere il computer di suo marito contro il muro del suo ufficio, facendo allarmare metà del suo “staff”.  
“Beth?” chiese Carlos, in pratica il suo migliore amico  
“Quella stronza di Julie Parks…” disse lei solamente, il suo migliore amico aveva capito tutto “Quella stronza vuole fare sesso con lui Carlos, sesso con mio marito”, disse mentre il suo amico raccoglieva il computer oramai ridotto a pezzi del suo amico.  
***  
Settembre 2012:  
Erano passati un paio di mesi da quando Beth aveva cominciato a lavorare per Rio, lei e le sue ragazze erano brave ma loro due continuavano a litigare  
“Cazzo Elizabeth, devi imparare ad ascoltarmi, sono in questo giro da molto tempo” disse sistemandosi la pistola nei pantaloni  
“Ti ho ascoltato” disse la rossa urlando verso di lui  
“Oh davvero? Quindi dove sono i miei soldi?” continuò lui avvicinandosi a lei fino a sfiorarle il busto, vide lei abbassare lo sguardo “Dammi un nome”  
“Perché?” chiese lei finalmente guardandolo negli occhi  
“Così posso occuparmene”   
“Posso farlo io, te lo prometto” disse lei allontanandosi da lui e aprendo la porta per far uscire lui e i suoi uomini, sotto lo sguardo vigile di sua sorella e della sua migliore amica.  
***  
Maggio 2019:  
“Piccola hai visto il mio computer?” chiese Rio entrando in ufficio e vedendo Carlos inginocchiato sul pavimento a raccogliere qualcosa e sua moglie sfregandosi le dita sulle tempie. Entrambi lo guardarono imbarazzati “Che c’è!” disse lui ancora collegando ciò che stava succedendo. Così Carlos si alzò con in braccio molti pezzi del computer del Boss e tranquillamente decise di porgerli a lui che li prese con uno sguardo sbalordito  
“Ecco qui il tuo computer capo!” disse Carlos, mentre Beth cercò senza successo di alzarsi ed uscire dal loro ufficio senza essere notata  
“Elizabeth Christina Marks, non vai da nessuna parte” disse lui usando il suo tono da gangster   
“Si amore mio?” disse lei deglutendo, le ricordava tanto il Rio che aveva incontrato tutti quegli anni prima, nella sua cucina  
“Perché il mio computer è ridotto così?”   
“C’è una buona spiegazione” disse lei sorridendo  
“Sentiamola”  
“Bhe ecco io… io….”  
“SI?!”  
“Quella stronza ti ha inviato un altro messaggio e mi sono arrabbiata e ho tirato il computer, non pensavo di spaccarlo, te lo giuro Rio è che mi sono sentita così…” continuò ma vide suo marito ridere “Rio non c’è nulla da ridere” disse arrabbiandosi e vedendo come nel frattempo lui avesse posato il suo “computer” sulla scrivania  
“Sei così bella quando sei gelosa piccola!” disse lui avvicinandosi a lei per baciarla, per baciarla completamente.  
***  
Settembre 2012:  
E fu così che si ritrovò alle 23 di sera in una strada che dava sui binari della stazione e completamente se non quasi buia e un uomo che riconobbe subito essere lui che la stava aspettando. Fece un respiro profondo prima di scendere dall’auto e recuperare il borsone con i suoi soldi  
“Ecco i tuoi soldi” disse lei rivolgendogli un lieve sorriso  
“Chi era?”   
“Me ne sono occupata Rio, te lo avevo promesso” disse lei guardandolo dritto negli occhi  
“Sai… mi piace da impazzire quando usi il mio nome!” disse lui lasciando cadere il borsone sull’asfalto e avvicinandosi a lei, che gli sorrise dolcemente   
“Siamo apposto?”   
“Si mamma, siamo apposto” disse avvolgendole le braccia intorno alla vita e respirando il suo profumo  
“Rio?”  
“Si?”  
“Baciami” e lo fece, eccome se lo fece.  
***  
Maggio 2019:  
Si baciarono per minuti forse ore, avevano perso la cognizione del tempo. Le loro lingue stavano giocano un gioco pericoloso, la dominazione e per il momento nessuno stava vincendo. Le sue mani vagarono per tutto il corpo di sua moglie fino ad arrivare in cima al suo seno, cominciando a sbottonare, per far emergere quelle tette spettacolari  
“Dio sei così bella!” disse lui guardando quello splendido petto ricoperto solo da un reggiseno di pizzo nero, che riusciva a mala pena a contenere tutto quel tesoro  
“Rio la porta” disse la rossa tra un gemito e l’altro mentre suo marito la leccava e la mordeva. Ma Beth aveva ragione la porta, controvoglia si staccò dalla moglie per andare a chiudere la porta e quando si girò lei era nuda, completamente nuda, anche il suo intimo era stato scartato sul pavimento  
“Sarai la mia morte Elizabeth Marks”  
“Speriamo di no” disse avvicinandosi al marito, che si sedette sul comodo divano dell’ufficio a guardare sua moglie che stava per fare uno spettacolo per lui “Vuoi che mi tocchi?” chiese lei leccandosi le labbra e portando le sue mani a sfiorarsi il seno, lui annuì solo, se non avesse avuto così tanto autocontrollo sarebbe venuto nelle mutante già da un pezzo, insomma con tre bambini in casa era difficile poter avere del tempo per loro e oramai momenti così erano difficili da poter avere “Non vuoi scoparmi?!” chiese lei sogghignando  
“SI, ma prima toccati, voglio vederti” e lei lo fece eccome se lo fece. Si sedette sul bordo del divano e allungò le gambe verso la posizione del marito che la guardò con la bocca spalancata. Era bagnata e lui lo sapeva, il suo clitoride era gonfio e l’odore della sua eccitazione era così forte. Per un paio di secondi lei fu sdraiata con gli occhi puntati su di lui e massaggiarsi il seno, pochi secondi dopo, i suoi occhi si erano chiusi, la sua testa fu buttata all’indietro e due dita erano profondamente dentro di lei.   
Non riuscì più a controllarsi e mentre sua moglie continuava a immergere le sue dita nel suo calore, lui prese in bocca il suo clitoride e lo succhiò tenendo le sue gambe ferme, provocando in sua moglie un gemito che non lo fece più aspettare. Si slacciò i pantaloni ancora leccando e succhiando il clitoride di sua moglie e appena i suoi pantaloni furono dimenticati lui fu dentro di lei  
“OH RIO!”   
“ELIZABETH…” per un po’ si sentirono solo i loro piccoli gemiti e il loro respiro pesante, Rio sapeva che Beth aveva bisogno di venire. “Vuoi venire piccola?”  
“Si Rio”  
“Vuoi venire sul mio cazzo?” sapendo già la risposta di sua moglie e portandoli già alla loro posizione preferita  
“SIII” urlò lei cominciando a cavalcarlo e perdendo ogni controllo del suo corpo  
“Vieni piccola, vieni per me” disse lui circondando il suo clitoride duro e palpitante con il suo pollice, sapeva benissimo come far esplodere sua moglie, con delle semplici parole, lo aveva scoperto nel bagno del ristorante durante la loro cena di nozze:- lei era contro il muro, il suo vestito da sposa era sui suoi fianchi e le dita di suoi marito entravano e uscivano dalla sua figa e in quel momento lo disse- “Ti amo Elizabeth Aguilar” e lei venne urlando, sul cazzo di suo marito immerso in lei che la raggiunse dopo pochi secondi.


	3. Il divorzio

IL DIVORZIO  
Ottobre 2012:  
Si erano rubati baci qua e la per quasi un mese, baci appassionati e baci ricchi di rabbia sempre quando nessuno li avrebbe scoperti, infondo lei era ancora sposata con quel grande stronzo di suo marito Dean.  
“Dean devi firmare le carte per il divorzio sono mesi che ci giri attorno” disse lei dando per l’ennesima volta la penna e le carte per fargliele firmare  
“Betty io ti amo, non possiamo riprovarci?” disse lui guardandola negli occhi   
“No Dean!” disse allontanandosi da lui, ma non fece in tempo che lui la prese per un braccio  
“Sei mia moglie…”  
“Lasciami Dean” disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi, pensando in quel momento quanto avrebbe voluto che Rio fosse li con lei “LASCIAMI!”  
“No, sei mia moglie e noi non divorzieremo”  
“Hai sentito la signora” disse una voce dietro di loro, che subito Beth riconobbe, e suo marito la lasciò subito  
“Chi cazzo sei, chi cazzo è Betty” disse lui allontanandosi   
“Firma quei documenti uomo macchina e sparisci” disse lui appoggiando la sua pistola sul davanzale della cucina e controllando il braccio di Beth “Stai bene piccola?” chiese lui subito dopo   
“Si, voglio solo che tutto questo finisca!” disse guardandolo negli occhi  
***  
Maggio 2019:  
“Mamma, mamma” si sentirono le urla di due piccoli bambini che correvano verso la cucina  
“Hei piccoli miei” disse lei aprendo le sue braccia per accoglierli, il piccolo Marcus aveva cominciato a chiamare Beth mamma quasi subito e la prima volta la rossa pianse per un’ora con il marito che la tranquillizzava  
“Come è andata con tuo padre Dean Emma?” chiese lei, alla sua piccola bambina di 5 anni, che era praticamente la sua fotocopia, tornando a infornare la cena. La sua piccola aveva all’incirca 1 anno e mezzo, quando tutto questo successe. Con Dean non aveva molti contatti, spesso si dimenticava di andarla a prendere o che dovesse passare il pomeriggio con lei e quella volta in cui chiamò Rio con l’appellativo di papà minacciò Beth di portarle via la bambina, ritirando il giorno dopo la sua affermazione con in più un occhio nero. Al contrario con Marcus non ci furono questi problemi, visto che sua madre scappò da Rio lo stesso giorno in cui aveva partorito Marcus.  
“Bene, papà Dean mi ha fatto conoscere la sua nuova fidanzata, hanno detto che si sposeranno” disse la piccola ingenuamente continuando a giocare con suo fratello, Beth fece finta di nulla sentendo l’affermazione di sua figlia e così chiese a suo figlio   
“E tu tesoro con la tua abuela?”  
“Bene mamma” disse lui sorridendole e tornando a giocare con sua sorella. Pochi attimi dopo furono raggiunti da Rio e da una Lea molto sveglia  
“Dean si sposa…” disse la rossa avvicinandosi a suo marito per sussurrargli all’orecchio  
“Cazzo mamma”   
“Lo so, lo so quell’uomo è un disastro” disse lei poi baciando dolcemente il suo uomo che ancora teneva in braccio la loro bambina.  
***  
Ottobre 2012:  
“Allora chi cazzo sei?” chiese nuovamente Dean in preda al panico “E perché conosci mia moglie, Betty perché conosci quest’uomo?”   
“Dean” disse lei tranquillamente “Firma solo quei documenti per il divorzio”  
“Betty quell’uomo ha una pistola” disse lui ancora in preda al panico  
“Si e credimi non ho problemi ad usarla su di te” disse Rio avvicinandosi a lui “Firma quei documenti e vattene”, disse poi avvicinandosi a Beth e baciandola leggermente sulle labbra, procurandole un sorriso bellissimo “Se le dai altri problemi uomo-macchina te la vedrai con me e non sono una persona che perdona. Ricordatelo.” Rimase li accanto a quell’uomo fino a che non firmò i documenti e uscì di casa senza dire una parola o prendere qualcosa.  
“Va tutto bene?” chiese lui sorridendole  
“Ora si” disse lei poi scoppiando a ridere  
“Perché ridi?” disse spostando i capelli davanti a suoi occhi  
“Non ha detto nulla sui tatuaggi e ne hai uno proprio qui in bella vista” continuò a ridere istericamente poi calmandosi “SHH… Emma dorme!”  
***  
Maggio 2019:  
La cena fu molto tranquilla, molto strano per la famiglia Aguilar, ma era evidente che tutti e tre i bambini erano molto stanchi, soprattutto Lea che oramai si divertiva a gattonare in giro per la casa divertendosi a far disperare i suoi genitori che certe volte non la trovano più. Ed è così che Rio ritrovò sua moglie a fissare la loro bambina che dormiva nella sua stanza  
“Ne vuoi un altro piccola?” chiese lui stringendola a se e baciandole la guancia  
“Ci pensi mai?” chiese lei stringendosi a lui  
“Ad averne un altro?”  
“No a tutto questo, a noi e a come eravamo prima” disse girandosi completamente verso di lui  
“A volte, penso a come rivederti mi abbia riportato a respirare” disse baciandola dolcemente  
***  
Febbraio 2013:  
Oramai si frequentavano da un po’, in maniera seria, erano sdraiati nel letto di Rio, coperti solo da un lenzuolo dopo aver fatto l’amore. L’aria era leggera ed entrambi sorridevano come degli idioti, si erano detti il loro primo ti amo, dopo una litigata che li aveva portati a urlare e piangere  
“Ma non vedi che ti amo Elizabeth?” disse lui urlando e sconvolgendola “Cazzo ti amo e questo sta rovinando tutto il lavoro che abbiamo fatto insieme, ma non mi importa perché sei TU e io ti amo”   
“Ti amo anche io” disse lei correndogli incontro e baciandolo come se fosse il suo ossigeno, finendo per fare l’amore e confessando grandi segreti.  
“Sono innamorata di te dal primo anno” disse lei con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo “Il primo giorno ti sedesti vicino a me e mi sorridesti, tu eri l’unico che ebbe il coraggio di sedersi vicino a me e mi guardasti e io mi persi…” disse con un accenno di singhiozzo, che lo fece avvicinare a lei per stringerla forte  
“Io dal secondo anno” disse ridendo “Ti vidi ridere in biblioteca, eri con lui, Dean, il mio mondo implose perché non ero io a farti ridere”  
“Ma ora si, sei tu a farmi ridere. Ti amo”  
“Ti amo anche io Elizabeth”.


	4. Mamma?!?!

MAMMA?!?!  
Giugno 2013:  
“Rio non sono sicura che tua madre apprezzerà” disse Elizabeth mentre i loro due figli correvano in giro per la casa urlando, oramai avevano più di due anni ed erano veramente delle pesti  
“Perché no?”  
“Perché non sono sua madre e tuo figlio mi ha chiamato mamma” disse lei ancora con gli occhi lucidi  
“Beth, guardami” disse lui mentre le prendeva il mento tra le dita “Sei sua madre, lo curi quando è malato, lo porti a scuola e gli fai i dolci, lo prendi in braccio quando è triste, lo accogli nel nostro letto quando ha un brutto sogno, sei sua madre e mia madre sarà felice di sapere che Marcus può contare su questa cosa piccola” disse lui baciandole delicatamente il naso.  
***  
Maggio 2019:  
“Allora fammi capire lei non sa di voi?” chiese Ruby alla presenza di due dei suoi vecchi compagni del liceo, Beth e Carlos  
“No, anche se Carlos la trova una situazione molto divertente” disse lei guardando uno dei suoi più cari amici  
“Ragazze cosa devo dirvi? Non è che posso andare li e dirle di smetterla!”  
“Perché no? Lavori per una gang” disse Ruby bevendo il suo caffè  
“Si anche voi, però lo state chiedendo a me” disse mentre Ruby sputacchiò il caffè facendo ridire i suoi amici  
“Sarà così strano rivedere tutti, sono già passati 10 anni” disse Ruby ripulendo il casino fatto con il caffè  
“Sarà divertente, John ha già detto di essere entusiasta di conoscere i miei vecchi amici”  
“E non sanno nemmeno che sei gay” disse Beth sovra pensiero  
“Farà più notizia che tu sia sposata con Rio che io sia gay”  
“Anche questo è vero” affermò Rio appena entrato nella sua cucina, avvicinandosi a sua moglie per baciarla dolcemente  
“Si perché nessuno dirà nulla a quel fantastico tatuaggio che ora ti adorna il collo, vero?!” disse ridendo  
“E’ sexy!” rispose sua moglie beccandosi una sculacciata da parte di suo marito  
***  
Giugno 2013:  
“Allora Beth come stai?” chiese Gloria la madre di Rio  
“Molto bene Gloria, tu?” chiese subito lei  
“Bene tesoro”  
“Hai avuto ancora problemi con il forno?” chiese lei aiutandola a girare la salsa  
“No cara, ma dimmi una cosa, Marcus continua a dire quella fantastica parola con la M e sono più che sicura sia riferita a te” disse lei con un sorriso che le adornava il volto  
“Io non so come sia successo” disse con un accenno di paura  
“Oh Beth no, è una cosa bellissima, sono fiera di poter dire che la madre di mio nipote e spero futura nuora sia così speciale come te, il mio Rio ti ama tanto” disse lei abbracciando Beth dolcemente “Dai racconta” e Beth cominciò a raccontare quella splendida serata:Marcus stava dormendo, Beth e Rio erano di sotto in cucina con Carlos e John quando ha cominciato a piangere, Rio è salito di sopra per controllarlo e lui urlava di volere la mamma, il padre inizialmente spaventato non capiva cosa suo figlio volesse dire, scappando dal suo abbraccio e correndo al piano inferiore come un matto per raggiungere la donna con i capelli rossi chiamandola continuamente mamma  
“Mamma, mamma” disse Marcus piangendo e correndo giù per le scale, con il padre che lo inseguiva “Voglio la mamma” disse gettandosi tra le braccia di Beth che piangendo lo abbracciò fortissimo  
“Sono qui piccolo mio” disse lei ancora con le lacrime agli occhi e con il suo fidanzato che la guardava sorridendo   
“Beth sei una mamma eccezionale” disse Gloria con le lacrime agli occhi  
***  
Maggio 2019:  
Era la fine di maggio e il giorno della riunione si stava avvicinando, Beth era molto presa con il lavoro, qualche stronzo nuovo non aveva riciclato tutto il denaro e ora lei si stava facendo il culo per averlo pronto.  
“Cosa cazzo vuol dire Josh” disse urlando la rossa “Sei un idiota” continuò muovendosi da una parte all’altra del suo ufficio “Vattene” disse prima di sedersi sulla sua scrivania e urlare  
“Josh cosa cazzo vuol dire che hai perso 160 mila dollari” sentì la rossa, suo marito urlare “Hai fatto venire a mia moglie un infarto?” disse ora troppo preoccupato, per poi aprire la porta dell’ufficio e vederla con la testa tra le mani  
“Rio non posso tornare a riciclare denaro, sono troppo vecchia e stanca”   
“Lo so tesoro” disse avvicinandola a se e stringendola dolcemente “Stasera i bambini sono con mia madre” disse sogghignando  
“Signor Aguilar cosa sta insinuando” disse ridendo la rossa  
“Lo vedrai amore mio” disse baciandola profondamente


	5. La scoperta

LA SCOPERTA  
Giugno 2019:  
Erano i giorni prima alla riunione e Beth era in preda al panico, come doveva vestirsi, doveva indossare un vestito, un pantalone? Suo marito era dietro di lei ad osservarla da 10 minuti quando rivelò la sua presenza  
“Puoi venire nuda piccola, dovrò uccidere chiunque si avvicini, ma puoi farlo” disse facendo ridere sua moglie  
“Rio ho partorito due figli” disse lei buttandosi sul letto fino a sdraiarsi completamente  
“Piccola, smettila di dire così, sei ancora bellissima” disse lui salendo sopra di lei e baciandola appassionatamente  
“Rio i bambini” disse lei mentre il marito la toccava attraverso i pantaloni  
“Arrivano tra un’ora” continuò lui mordendole il lobo dell’orecchio facendola gemere ad alta voce “Lasciati adorare!” continuò mentre le toglieva la maglietta per baciarle il torace e toglierle il reggiseno.  
“Rio” disse Beth in preda all’eccitazione, mentre lui si occupava di toglierle i pantaloni e leccarla avidamente sul suo tessuto imbevuto  
“Oh piccola sei così bagnata, cazzo” disse prima di pompare due dita dentro di lei, chiaramente pronta per lui  
“Baciami” fu l’unica cosa che la rossa riuscì a dire in preda a tutte quelle forti emozioni  
“Se ti bacio verrai per me?!” chiese lui ancora tra le sue gambe e vedendo come la moglie annuiva non riuscendo a parlare. Così si schiantò sulle sue labbra baciandola con tutto l’amore che provasse per lei, fino a farla venire sulle sue dita due volte. Ancora scendendo dall’orgasmo sentirono il campanello suonare “Vado io” disse prima di baciarla dolcemente ed andare ad aprire ai bambini accompagnati Annie.  
Dopo pochi minuti la rossa scese le scale ancora barcollando a causa dei due orgasmi che il marito le aveva dato e rossa in viso, sembrava proprio appena scopata  
“Cazzo Beth” disse sua sorella seduta su uno sgabello della cucina “Ho interrotto qualcosa?” chiese vedendo la sua faccia sconvolta  
“Si”  
“No” dissero entrambi  
“Veramente si” disse di nuovo Beth  
“No piccola non ha interrotto nulla” disse per poi avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e sussurrare “Era su di te” e baciandole la guancia.  
***  
Gennaio 2013:  
Ancora nessuno sapeva esattamente quale fosse la relazione tra Beth e Rio, più semplicemente nessuno sapeva che stavano facendo sesso, perché a quel tempo ancora non poteva essere considerato fare l’amore. Non riuscivano a tenere le mani lontano l’una dall’altra, erano scampati dal farsi beccare oramai un paio di volte, fino a quando successe:  
“RIO, RIO, RIO” urlò Beth in preda ad uno degli orgasmi più potenti che avesse mai ricevuto: erano sul suo divano, lui sdraiato e lei a cavallo della sua testa con la sua lingua dentro di lei e l’indice che le circondava il clitoride. Nessuno dei due in preda al momento aveva sentito aprire la porta di casa della rossa ritrovandosi di fronte sua sorella Annie scioccata e un Bulliet.  
“COSA CAZZO STO VEDENDO” urlò Annie, mentre Beth cercava di coprirsi il più possibile e Rio che si leccava le labbra ancora che sapevano di lei. Bulliet era scioccato, non riusciva a muoversi riusciva solo a passare lo sguardo dal suo capo alla donna rossa seduta sul divano rossa come i suoi capelli  
“Senti Annie puoi smetterla di urlare?” chiese Rio tranquillamente, quando d’un tratto la bionda si accorse di una cosa più inquietante di aver trovato sua sorella urlare per un gangster. Si stavano tenendo per mano  
“COSA CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO TRA VOI DUE?” chiese lei pacatamente ma con molta enfasi, indicando le loro mani congiunte  
***  
Giugno 2019:  
Era il venerdì della festa: Beth aveva optato per un vestito floreale molto estivo, con delle louboutin rosse che Rio le aveva regalato per il compleanno. Si truccò senza esagerare, non voleva apparire troppo vecchia e si legò i capelli, facendo vedere il piccolo tatuaggio che si trovava sul suo collo: le iniziali dei nomi dei suoi figli, c’era una E, una M e una L. Sentì suo marito dietro di lei che la osservava con una scatoletta in mano, era bellissimo. Indossava una camicia bianca che faceva contrapposizione con la sua pelle scura dalla quale si vedeva benissimo l’aquila tatuata sulla sua gola, un paio di pantaloni scuri non si era rasato come le aveva promesso.  
“Mi hai già chiesto di sposarti” disse lei sorridendo indicando la scatola nelle sue mani, lo vide ridere e porgerle la scatola. La aprì lentamente non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime: era un bellissimo braccialetto con due pendoli:. Una Q e K con un cuore  
“Sarai sempre la mia Regina Elizabeth” disse prima di aiutarla ad indossarlo “Sei la Regina più bella del mondo”   
“Forse ti sei perso la nuova fidanzata e quasi moglie di Chan” disse ridendo  
“Lei non è te” disse appoggiando la fronte sulla sua “Andiamo?”   
“Se proprio dobbiamo” disse lei con un piccolo sbuffo.  
Mentre salivano in macchina Rio non faceva altro che fissare sua moglie intensamente con quel bellissimo vestito e il tatuaggio dei suoi figli in bella vista. Il suo vestito aveva uno spacco, si sarebbero visti anche gli altri tatuaggi e questo Rio lo amava. Amava che sua moglie avesse tutti quei tatuaggi che solo lui poteva ammirare.  
“Oggi esponi i tuoi tatuaggi piccola? Li vedrà il resto del mondo?” disse mentre quello sulla sua caviglia destra era in esposizione: era una piccola aquila  
“Bhe alcuni sono solo per te” rispose la rossa facendogli un occhiolino. Alcuni erano davvero solo per lui, nemmeno sua sorella e la sua migliore amica sapevano di alcuni tatuaggi piuttosto appartati che erano sul suo corpo. In effetti con quel vestito ne erano visibili un paio. Quello dietro il suo collo, l’aquila sulla sua caviglia destra, sul suo polso la piuma nera ed era anche se solo un quarto visibile la sua fenice colorata, tatuata sul braccio della donna, ma coperta per gran parte dalla manica del suo vestito floreale.


	6. L'incontro

L’INCONTRO  
Giugno 2019:  
L’entrata era addobbata con un grande striscione che diceva “Buon decimo anniversario ragazzi!”, con vecchie foto nelle vetrine e i trofei vinti   
“Oh guarda” disse Beth “Quello sei tu!” continuò indicando una vecchia foto di Rio con la sua squadra “Eri così diverso, ma sicuramente ti preferisco ora” disse lei, facendogli l’occhiolino e avvicinandosi per vedere meglio, sorridendo al ricordo di suo marito senza tatuaggio.  
Rio osservava sua moglie ridere mentre guardava la sua foto, osservava come erano cambiati dall’essere adolescenti che nemmeno si parlavano ad avere una famiglia insieme 10 anni dopo. Poco dopo sentì una figura avvicinarsi a lui  
“Rio!!!” urlò una donna dal fondo del corridoio facendo girare immediatamente la coppia verso la voce “Rio oh mio dio, quanto tempo” disse lei abbracciandolo  
“Julie” disse solo cercando di allontanarla da lui  
“Allora” disse appoggiandosi a lui “Andiamo?” continuò facendogli l’occhiolino  
“Si certo appena mia moglie arriva” disse sorridendo e guardando verso Beth che si era allontanata per rispondere al telefono  
“Tua moglie?”   
“Si…oh eccola che arriva” disse sorridendo in direzione dello sguardo della rossa verso di loro  
“Beth Marks? Beth Marks è tua moglie?” chiese lei, lui non rispose annuì e baciò sua moglie proprio davanti alla sua ragazza del liceo  
“Si, non è meravigliosa?” disse avvolgendole il braccio intorno alla vita, come per indicarne il possesso   
“Tu sei sposato con il topo da biblioteca Marks?” disse infine urlando Julie, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta. L’intera folla riunita intorno a loro chiacchierando e ridendo si girò vero il trio situato in mezzo, guardandoli con curiosità. La rossa la guardava con la bocca aperta, cercando di capire i reali problemi di quella donna, l’uomo tatuato aveva deciso di guardarla con sospetto e un sopracciglio alzato mentre la ex fidanzatina del liceo continuava a respirare affannosamente verso la coppia  
“Sai abbiamo anche tre figli” disse Beth appoggiandosi a Rio e facendo l’occhiolino alla donna che cadde svenuta sul pavimento  
“Dovevi proprio?” chiese infine lui guardando sua moglie  
“Andiamo Aguilar, è ora di ballare” disse ridendo di gioia.  
***  
Gennaio 2013:  
La coppia era ancora seduta sul divano che si teneva per mano mentre Annie ancora urlava a due metri da loro  
“COSA CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO DENTRO QUESTA CASA!!” disse gesticolando platonicamente davanti alle tre figure  
“Bhe…” cominciò Beth  
“Stiamo scopando! Il fatto che io avessi la lingua profondamente infilata nella figa di tua sorella dovrebbe farti ragione…si?” disse Rio guardando seriamente Annie dopo averlo interrotto durante il suo rituale preferito, ovvero far venire Beth nella sua bocca.  
La faccia di Beth, continuò a cadere su ogni frase che Rio continuava a dire a sua sorella, rendendo la situazione ancora peggiore di come si fosse presentata all’inizio. Annie non riusciva a capire la situazione, come era possibile che avesse appena trovato sua sorella in cima al suo divano con un gangster che la stava assaporano.  
***  
GIUGNO 2019:  
La coppia ballò per quasi tutta la serata, ridendo e scherzando con i vecchi amici di Rio, perché la rossa non aveva molti amici e tutti erano stupiti di scoprire come la coppia si fosse rincontrata dopo la fine della scuola  
“Ha preso per sbaglio una cosa molto importante che mi apparteneva e così l’ho cercata” disse lui sorridendole   
“Si e si è subito innamorato di me” disse lei sogghignando  
“Oh Elizabeth, sanno anche loro che lo ero già dal secondo anno”  
La rossa lo guardò con la bocca spalancata e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che fece si che suo marito la baciasse con tutto l’amore che provava per lei.  
“Allora Rio come le hai chiesto di sposarti?”  
***  
Ottobre 2013:  
“Elizabeth sei a casa?” chiese Rio entrando dalla porta principale con le borse della spesa fra le mani, ma nessuno rispose così si diresse verso la cucina sentendo dal piano di sopra una musica leggera provenire dalla stanza dei bambini. Appoggiando sul ripiano della cucina le buste si diresse verso le scale che portavano al piano di sopra a due a due per andare a scoprire cosa stesse succedendo. La musica proveniva proprio dalla camera dei bambini e oltre alla musica le risate dei suoi bellissimi figli e della sua amata fidanzata.   
Aprì leggermente la porta e trovò la sua amata famiglia ballare sulle note di una bellissima canzone spagnola che Elizabeth stava cantando con uno spagnolo perfetto. Scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che fece girare la sua fidanzata invitandolo a ballare con lei e i loro figli. Elizabeth ballò tra le braccia del suo uomo continuando a cantare e a sorridere ai loro figli  
“Sposami cazzo!” disse ad un tratto lui, lasciandola a bocca aperta e immobile


	7. La proposta

LA PROPOSTA:  
Ottobre 2013:  
“Sposami cazzo!”  
“Cosa?” chiese lei ancora sotto shock “Vuoi sposarmi?”  
“E perché non dovrei?” disse lui ridendo “Perché non dovrei farlo Elizabeth? Ti amo da morire e ami mio figlio da morire. Tua figlia mi chiama papà e quando lo ha fatto la prima volta ho pianto, ricordi?” disse facendo annuire Beth “Mi rendi una persona migliore, mi rendi felice anche mentre dormo, perché so che accanto a me dormi tu. E cazzo Elizabeth ancora me lo fai diventare duro senza nemmeno toccarmi, mi basta un tuo sguardo e io sono perso. Quindi sposami cazzo!”  
“Si” disse lei piangendo “Si ti sposo” disse avvicinandosi a lui, che però indietreggiò per uscire dalla stanza e tonare circa un minuto dopo con una scatolina nera tra le mani. Si inginocchiò davanti alla sua futura moglie e disse  
“Elizabeth Christina Marks mi renderai l’uomo più felice del mondo diventando mia moglie?”  
“Si” disse solo lei lanciandosi verso di lui per baciarlo che fu ben più che felice di baciarla anche lui: stava per sposare l’amore della sua vita.   
***  
GIUGNO 2019:  
Rio trascinò sua moglie verso l’uscita della palestra, tra i corridoi della loro vecchia scuola, ridendo come un ragazzino  
“Rio dove stiamo andando?” chiese sua moglie cercando di stare dietro a lui   
“Vedrai piccola” disse ridendo   
“Rio non vorrai portarmi in qualche bagno per fare sesso vero?”   
“No Elizabeth lo faremo nell’aula del signor Martinez” disse sogghignando verso sua moglie. Il professor Martinez era il loro insegnante di spagnolo del secondo anno, l’anno in cui Rio si innamorò della giovane rossa.   
“Rio non possiamo…” cominciò lei subito interrotta dalle labbra perfette di suo marito. Spinse sua moglie contro la porta e la baciò appassionatamente per poi sussurrarle all’orecchio   
“Voglio assaggiarti Elizabeth, voglio assaggiarti così male proprio come quando lo immaginavo al secondo anno”   
“Dio Rio levami queste mutandine” disse lei esasperata e suo marito fu più che felice di farlo cominciando ad assaporare la dolcezza di sua moglie.  
***  
Novembre 2013:  
“Papà?” chiese la piccola Emma cercando di farsi prendere in braccio dall’uomo tatuato  
“Dimmi piccola mia” rispose lui sbaciucchiando il viso della sua piccola principessa  
“Posso anche io?” chiese lei guardando il collo e le braccia di suo padre  
“Vuoi un disegno come questo?” chiese lui indicando il suo collo, vedendo sua figlia annuire “Piccola mia quando sei più grande e se tua madre vuole” disse lui sorridendo  
“Se voglio cosa?” chiese la rossa entrando in cucina  
“Voglio questo mamma” disse di nuovo indicando il collo di suo padre e vedendo sua madre ridere di gusto  
“Forse piccola quando sarai più grande” disse lei prendendola e mettendola a letto “E’ ora di dormire” disse baciando la figlia sulla fronte e dirigendosi verso il suo futuro marito appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
“L’hai plagiata Rio” disse lei mentre lui l’avvolgeva tra le sue braccia “Lo hai fatto anche con me” disse ridendo “Non avevo tatuaggi prima” disse mentre con l’indice tracciava quello sulla gola del suo uomo  
“Lo piccola, lo so! Ma mi fa così eccitare sapere che alcuni di quei tatuaggi che hai sono solo per me” rispose ridendo  
***  
Giugno 2019:  
“Rio….Rio….” sospirava la rossa in preda alle forti emozioni della lingua di suo marito che la mangiava con vigore  
“Dio Elizabeth sei sempre più buona!” continuò lui sorridendo   
“Rio voglio un altro bambino” disse infine Beth in prega all’orgasmo che fece immediatamente alzare suo marito dalla posizione in ginocchio sul pavimento  
“Vuoi un altro bambino?” chiese lui pensando di aver capito male  
“Si amore mio voglio un altro bambino” facendo sorridere suo marito  
“Bhe mia regina, ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine” disse Rio seppellendo profondamente il suo cazzo in sua moglie.


	8. Regina

REGINA  
Settembre 2022:  
Quando Regina nacque sua madre si accorse di avere davanti a sé la fotocopia di suo marito in versione femminile. La bambina aveva capelli e occhi molto scuri compresa la sua dolce carnagione, non sembrava molto sua figlia, come in realtà era e questa cosa la confortava molto.  
Con il passare degli anni Regina, diventava la fotocopia di suo padre con le buone maniere di sua madre al contrario dei suoi fratelli che con l’arrivo della quasi adolescenza stava diventando delle vere pesti. Quando fu concepita Elizabeth non poteva crederci di averci messo così tanto, Lea era stata concepita in un paio di mesi, ma con Regina ci vollero quasi due anni e per un momento la rossa ebbe la sensazione che quel giorno non potesse mai arrivare, ma ora eccola lì tra le sue braccia pallide, il contrasto con la sua pelle caramello la rendeva la persona più felice del mondo.   
***  
Settembre 2025  
“Mammina?” disse Regina, di oramai 4 anni, tirando il lembo del vestito di sua madre   
“Si piccola?”   
“Io non voglio andare a giocare con gli altri bambini, sto bene a casa a giocare con Lea, Emma e Marcus” disse tirando su con il naso  
“Ma piccola mia” disse inginocchiandosi davanti alla sua bambina “anche i tuoi fratelli sono venuti qui a scuola e hai visto come erano contenti” disse Beth guardando suo marito che le sorrideva dolcemente.   
“Gina, tesoro che ne dici di provare e poi parlare con noi stasera come una bambina grande e dirci come è andata?” disse venendo annuire la sua bambina che in meno di venti secondo corse verso una bambina che già aveva visto al parco  
“Clara” urlò Regina senza nemmeno salutare i suoi genitori e correndo verso di lei, facendo ridere i suoi genitori.   
***  
Giugno 2019:   
Rio aiutò sua moglie a sistemarsi e la baciò dolcemente prima di aprire la porta dell’aula e uscire sorridendo stupidamente a sua moglie.  
Il pensiero di provare ad avere un altro bambino non era solo dovuto all’alcool di quella sera o alla gioia di far sapere alle persone che finalmente era felice con Rio, era un suo desiderio che oramai la rossa voleva condividere con il marito oramai da settimane con la paura però che il Rio non avrebbe voluto, ma si sbagliava di grosso.   
Una volta tornati a casa si rannicchiarono nel loro letto con la promessa che il giorno dopo ne avrebbero parlato seriamente.  
***  
Febbraio 2018:  
Il test di gravidanza era appoggiato sul bordo della vasca, con accanto il timer del telefono che la avvisava che mancavano 54 secondi allo scadere dei tre minuti, la mente di Beth vagò fino al pensare che forse suo marito non voleva altri figli, non avevano mai affrontato l’argomento seriamente, non si era mai preoccupati di farlo.  
Dring, Elizabeth sobbalzò al sentire il suo cellulare che la avvisava della fine del tempo e con la mano tremante raggiunse lo stick, era incinta, era incinta e non sapeva come dirlo a suo marito.  
Per tutto il giorno rimase irrequieta, anche se tutti le domandavano il perchà del suo comportamento strano  
“Elizabeth…..” sentì ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri “Piccola?” era lui che le sorrideva dolcemente   
“Sono incinta” sputò tutto d’un fiato a suo marito, che sgranò gli occhi e poi le fece il sorriso più bello e sincero che lei avesse mai visto  
“Per davvero?” chiese lui toccandole le stomaco  
“Davvero” disse lei cominciando a piangere e spingendosi tra le braccia di suo marito.  
***  
Settembre 2025:   
La rossa ancora non riusciva a credere che anche la sua piccolina, la sua ultima avesse cominciato il suo primo giorno di scuola, nella sua mente Elizabeth ancora li ricordava tutti: ad esempio Marcus non voleva staccarsi dalle sue gambe al contrario di sua sorella, Lea si era addormentata su una delle piccole sedie nel giro di 15 minuti e Regina, bhe con il finire della giornata si sarebbe scoperto.  
Ricordava tutto delle sue gravidanze, facendola ridere il fatto che avesse portato 3 femminucce ma mai un maschietto, ma Marcus bastava e questo la faceva sorridere.  
Era felice di come la sua famiglia si era formata, di suo marito, dei loro figli e del loro impero. Il futuro del loro impero era incerto, incerto se potesse diventare un business familiare o avrebbero ceduto tutto a qualcun altro, ma Elizabeth si godeva esattamente ogni momento della propria vita perché in nessun modo quel primo giorno di scuola superiore si sarebbe mai immaginata un futuro con quel ragazzo stupendo che era andato oltre le apparenze e le aveva sorriso durante la lezione del signor Martinez, il loro insegnante di spagnolo.


End file.
